


Fashionable

by Missy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: First Dates, Friendship, Gen, Getting Ready, Humor, Parent-Child Relationship, Trick or Treat: Treat, so to speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Pearl has a date!  Steven tries to help her get ready!  Cuteness ensues!





	Fashionable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



“Steven! I…am going out on a date!”

Steven stared up at Pearl with wide eyes and let out a dramatic gasp. “Who?! Where?! When?!” 

“Tonight, with that lovely girl we met on our little trip!” She spun about in a circle, joy in her expression. “I’m so excited!” 

“I’m excited!” Steven said eagerly. “Soo what are you wearing?! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!”

“Oh, I don’t want to fuss! I thought I’d just wear…this. And take her out for pizza…”

“Hmmm,” Steven said. “I think you should at LEAST get her breadsticks to go with the pizza. AND wear something different!” 

“Oh Steven, I don’t want to cause a fuss…”

“Pearl, you won’t be causing a fuss! You’ll just be dressing up to impress a lady that you’ve never been out with before and you might never ever see again if something terrible happens during your time out!”

Pearl made an anxious sound. Immediately, Steven was pulling her into her room. 

“To the wardrobe!”

 

****

**~~$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$~~**

 

 

 

There was a number of outfits rejected and lying in a lump on the floor by the time Steven found something that made him bounce with glee. “That. Is. perfect! You have to wear that one, Pearl!”

It was a pale blue dress spangled over with sequins that made her eyes glimmer and picked up the opalescence of her skin. “Oh, Steven, you don’t think it’s too…showy?” she worried.

“Of course not! You’re just dressing to impress!”

She smiled and twirled around. “I guess it is a little bit impressive,” she decided. “Well, if you think it looks all right I suppose I can wear this.”

He clapped his hands. “Now let’s go borrow some chocolates!”

“Wait, borrow some chocolates?!”

“Sure, Amethyst has a whole stash up in her room.”

Pearl groaned. “Steven, I’m not going to give this woman second-hand chocolate!”

“But she won’t know it’s second-hand!”

Pearl sighed, finally agreeing with a smiled. “Well, since you made such a nice suggestion, I suppose taking it won’t cause any harm…”

He grinned. “I hope I’m helping!”

She squeezed his shoulder. “You’re the best helper I’ve ever had.”

He was almost dancing as he pulled her out of the room, and Pearl followed, grinning all the way.


End file.
